


Apology to a stranger

by kenobabe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Tattoine, lars family farm, obi wan says sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobabe/pseuds/kenobabe
Summary: Obi-wan goes to the Lars moisture farm early one morning on a mission.To apologize to a woman he’d never met and who has no way of accepting. However, he ends up talking to a different woman who gives him a little peace of mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Apology to a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i love obi wan more than life itself.  
> This one shot came to me at like 2am.
> 
> All rights to Lucasfilms & Disney, no copyright intended.

It was early in the morning.  
He knew the Lars farm would be fast asleep. Cuddled together in a warm bed.

That’s when he walked up to the small headstone in the ground.

The headstone read “Shmi, beloved wife & mother”

Obi Wan’s heart clenched, almost as if reading the name of the women he never met had the power to stop his heart

But he knew his ache wasn’t from Shmi. It was from the woman’s child, her first child ….the man he once thought was his brother.

The weight of the reason for his being there enveloped him. He could no longer stand on his feet in front of her grave.

Falling to his knees, tears falling from his eyes at the same time. He looked at the headstone and tried to picture the woman Anakin had shown him in his mind. She was surrounded in the angelic glow of her son’s memory though, so filtered by love that Obi-wan wondered what she really looked like.

He took a shaky breath, his tears turning to sobs.

Looking down at the sand then back up he tried to speak but the words caught in his throat like he’d lost his voice.

“Shmi…I'm…”

He could feel his throat ache, the sound of Anakin shouting ringing in his ears, then almost in an instant he could see the small boy, the one who played pranks, who could make a whole room fill with laughter and then make them stop and wonder with a profound question. The young man who butt against everything Obi-wan tried to say to him but would always prove he was listening in the end.

His hands fell to the ground, his fingers curling, grabbing the hot sand helped Obi-wan come back to the moment.

“Shmi…I'm….I’m sorry…I’m sorry I lost your son”

That was all he could say. Shamefully, he longed to hear her voice comfort him but in his mind, he deserved no comfort. He’d failed his Padawan & friend. He’d failed the galaxy and he’d failed his master. He’d even failed Satine, his only love.

He stood, wiping tears from his face but then he felt someone.

Turning there he saw the kind face of Beru Lars. Luke’s aunt.

“She’d tell you there’s nothing to forgive.” Beru said as she walked forward toward Obi-wan, some fabric tucked under her left arm.

He wasn’t sure how to respond so he simply stayed quiet.

“His choices were his alone.” Beru stated, now standing beside obi-wan.

“You mean you don’t share your husband’s point of view?” Obi-wan asked, immediately regretting how bitter it sounded.

“My husband speaks out of fear, he doesn’t know how to control it.”

“And you do not fear as your husband does?” Obi-wan asked.

“Fear and I are close friends. I don’t try to control my fear, I simply work in spite of it.” She had a soft smile on her face as she spoke like she knew a secret that the once Jedi did not.

There was a moment of silence as they both looked at the headstone of Shmi Skywalker.

Then obi wan sighed. “I’ll take my leave. I’m sure you have much to do.”

Before he could turn away Beru reached out her hand and touched Obi Wan’s arm.  
The contact shocked him. Had it been that long since he’d allowed another living thing to come near him? That a kind touch would bring such a reaction?

He looked at her, her eyes bored into his.  
“I mean it obi-wan. I knew her. She would not hold this against you as you seem so desperate to hold it against yourself. It’s not your fault”

“But it is” he whispered, fighting his tears.

It was then Beru smiled sweetly at him and before he realized it pulled him into a hug. One arm wrapped around his neck.  
“It’s not your fault” she said like a mother comforting a child.

It was then that Obi-wan allowed his tears to fall without hindrance. His face buried into her shoulder as she stroked his hair. He imagined this is what it would be like if he had family still. For a moment he let himself pretend Beru was his sister. The notion, however foolish, helped him a great deal.

They stood like that for a few moments, then Beru pulled back, tears threatening her own eyes.  
She then thrust the fabric in her arm toward him.

“Your clothes were looking worn” she smiled “Last time I saw you make your rounds checking on Luke, I noticed.”

“Thank you” he croaked out. They both seemed to know he was thanking her for more than just the clothes.

Beru nodded, patted his arm and then turned to go back to the farm.

Obi-wan made his way back to his hut, tears still in his eyes but the burden of his heart feeling a little bit lighter.


End file.
